


take me as i am

by Batty_Blue



Category: Blood Books - Tanya Huff, Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: АУ встреча Генри и Тони.Написано по заявке: сначала Генри встречает Тони (до того, как знакомится с Вики).





	take me as i am

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take me as i am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319425) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> Заголовок взят из одноименной песни Дэвида Кука. (прим.авт.)

Тони нырнул в проулок, срезая путь к заброшенному складу, где проводил последние пару ночей, с тех пор как испортилась погода. Он шел, опустив голову — частично из-за холода, но в основном потому что так было безопаснее: притворяться, что не замечаешь того, что творится вокруг в этой части города, — когда все его чувства взвыли, предупреждая об опасности. Тони услышал тихий стон. Он знал все о сексе в темных подворотнях, так что лишь усерднее уткнулся взглядом в валяющийся на дороге мусор и ускорил шаг. И тут же сбился с него, стоило услышать низкий рык, от которого встали дыбом волосы на затылке.

Несмотря на здравый смысл (и очень дорогостоящие уроки, которые он выучил после того, как сбежал из дома), Тони поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть источник звука. Взгляд скользнул по дорогим ботинкам, черному кожаному плащу и остановился на лице, которое в другой раз Тони мог бы назвать красивым, если бы сейчас его не уродовал злой оскал. Тони постарался сосредоточиться на рыжеватого оттенка светлых волосах, обрамляющих карие глаза, но мозг замечал лишь измазанные в крови губы и капающие алым клыки этого человека — существа.

— Забудь то, что видел, — приказал человек (Тони отказывался называть его вампиром, несмотря на увиденные собственными глазами доказательства, а также другие странности, что замечал ранее, пока жил на улице).

— Без проблем, — буркнул Тони и рванул прочь, словно слова этого человека вытащили его ноги из цемента.

Тони даже взгляда не бросил на до сих пор прижатое к стене тело мужчины. Не бездушие, просто желание выжить. Но, несмотря на обещание, Тони так и не смог забыть увиденное. Он привык видеть (и игнорировать) вещи, от которых у нормальных людей волосы поднимались: неудачно закончившиеся наркосделки, избиваемые сутенером или клиентом проститутки, ограбления, убийства. Он замечал даже скрывающихся в тенях существ, которых больше никто не видел… или не желал признавать, что видел. Но это Тони забыть не мог.

Ближе к концу следующего дня он вернулся в проулок, но свет уходящего солнца не выявил никаких свидетельств произошедшего. Ни тела, ни полицейской оградительной ленты, вообще ни капли крови. Тони даже проверил газеты на наличие новостей о найденном трупе — никаких упоминаний, так что либо этот… парень не убивал того, с кем… проводил прошлую ночь, либо очень хорошо спрятал тело.

Прошло три дня, никакого мертвого тела с проколами на шее так и не обнаружили. Последний клиент Тони не заплатил, разбив ему губу перед тем, как слинять; с перекрестка, где он работал, его выгнал сутенер, желающий расширить свою территорию. Перекресток приносил хороший доход, но Тони еще не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы драться за него. Тони и так было о чем волноваться, чтобы беспокоиться еще и о том, что по улицам Торонто разгуливает вампир.

Пока этот вампир не пришел за ним. Тони шел по улице, направляясь к своему новому месту ночлега, когда услышал, как один из уличных парнишек, Мэтти, обольстительно (ну, насколько способен четырнадцатилетний подросток) поинтересовался у кого-то, не нужна ли ему компания.

— Я жду кое-кого, — ответил мужчина.

У Тони кровь застыла в жилах. Он узнал этот голос. Пусть он и слышал в его исполнении всего четыре слова, эти четыре слова навечно отпечатались у него в мозгу. Тони медленно поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с вампиром (теперь уже он решил называть вещи своими именами), которого видел тогда в переулке.

Он выглядел обычным человеком, Тони почти позволил себя одурачить, заставить поверить, что он ничем не отличался от других. Но Тони видел клыки и кровь, и не мог этого забыть.

— Ты помнишь меня, — сказал вампир. Это не был вопрос, но он казался удивленным этим фактом, будто действительно думал, что Тони сможет забыть нечто подобное.

— Ты поверишь мне, если скажу, что в жизни никогда тебя прежде не видел?

Вампир не улыбнулся, но у Тони сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что ему весело.

— Идем со мной, — приказал вампир, проходя мимо Тони дальше по тротуару, словно ожидал, что тот пойдет рядом… или следом.

Повернувшись и посмотрев, как вампир сделал несколько шагов, Тони заявил:  
— Мне нужно работать. К тому же не думаю, что оставаться с тобой наедине такая уж хорошая идея.

Вампир замедлил шаг и обернулся к Тони.  
— Я заплачу тебе за потраченное время. И если бы я хотел причинить тебе вред, то мог бы сделать это в любое время за прошедшие три ночи. Заброшенные склады совсем не безопасны.

На мгновение у Тони перехватило дыхание. Вампир знал, где он живет… то есть ночует.  
— Лучше, чем на улице, — огрызнулся он, надеясь скрыть свой страх.

Вампир наморщил лоб, явно пытаясь что-то понять. Затем выражение его лица прояснилось.  
— Я хочу только поговорить. Я тебя даже накормлю.

Тони не боялся (сильно), но и идиотом не был. Он не хотел идти никуда, где оказался бы с вампиром наедине, но упоминание еды заставило его заткнуться. Ему не часто удавалось разжиться горячим обедом; чаще всего он питался объедками из мусорных баков, если только у него не оставалось достаточно денег после покупки наркотиков (которые помогали смириться с тяготами жизни на улице), чтобы иметь возможность позволить себе что-то еще.

— Всем, чем захочу? — спросил привыкший торговаться Тони.

— Всем, чем захочешь, — согласился вампир.

— Куда? — спросил Тони, шагая вампиру навстречу.

— Дальше по улице есть закусочная.

Тони немного расслабился, осознав, что вампир хочет вести разговор в публичном месте. Не то чтобы он поверил, будто оказался в безопасности; вампир может затащить его в переулок и сломать шею так, что никто и не поймет, что случилось. Повезет, если хотя бы полицию вызовут, споткнувшись о его тело.

Тони знал забегаловку, о которой говорил вампир, но все равно глянул ему за спину, будто мог ее отсюда увидеть.  
— Нам там будут не рады.

— Нам?

Тони ничего не ответил, лишь развел руки, демонстрируя себя: грязный наркоман тире проститутка.

— Они ничего не скажут, — заверил его вампир.

Тони пожал плечами и пошел вперед.  
— Любой каприз за твои деньги, чувак.

Он старался идти ближе к проезжей части, чтобы его не смогли утащить в подворотню, пока не понял, что с тем же успехом вампир мог бы вытолкнуть его под колеса проезжающей машины.

— О чем думаешь?

— Как легко тебе будет меня убить, — не задумываясь, ответил Тони.

— Я не убиваю людей, — возразил вампир, и добавил: — Если только они меня по-настоящему не выбесят.

— Смешно.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине, затем вампир произнес:  
— Меня Генри зовут.

Генри, подумал Тони, хорошо иметь имя, теперь хотя бы не придется мысленно называть его “вампиром”.

— Предполагается, что теперь ты назовешь мне _свое_ имя, — сказал вампир, нет, Генри.

Некоторое время Тони раздумывал, разумно ли это, но затем решил, что нет причин скрывать.  
— Тони.

— Тони, — повторил Генри. — Мы пришли.

Открыв дверь, Генри придержал ее, пропуская Тони вперед. Когда он вошел, его окутало теплом внутренних помещений. Официантка встретила их улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла, стоило ей увидеть Тони. Она целенаправленно шагнула к ним, но Генри заговорил прежде, чем она успела их выгнать.

— Мы бы хотели места в конце зала.

Тони наблюдал, как сменяют друг друга выражения на лице официантки. Решительность уступила место замешательству, затем бессмысленный взгляд и, наконец, улыбка, которая казалась какой-то неправильной.

— Сюда, — она провела их к столику, где они могли бы спокойно поговорить наедине.

Генри сел спиной к стене так, чтобы видеть входную дверь. Тони скользнул на диванчик напротив. Официантка положила на столик два меню.

— Может быть напитки, пока выбираете?

— Я уже знаю, чего хочу, — заявил Тони, даже не взглянув на меню. Он бросил взгляд на Генри, чтобы убедиться, что может заказывать все, что пожелает, и Генри едва заметно кивнул. — Чизбургер, картошку фри и клубничный молочный коктейль. И порцию пирога. Лимонного с меренгой.

— А вам?

Тони почувствовал облегчение, когда официантка переключила внимание на Генри. Он боялся поднимать глаза, пока она не ушла, опасаясь услышать, что заказал слишком много. Генри попросил себе чашку кофе, и это все-таки заставило его поднять на него взгляд.

— Я уже поел, — спокойно ответил Генри. Тони распахнул глаза, когда до него дошло, что тот имел в виду. И снова ему показалось, что Генри забавляется.

— Лимонный с меренгой, — произнес Генри, и Тони внутренне подобрался. — Я был уверен, ты закажешь… вишневый.

— На витрине нет вишневого, — ответил Тони, прежде чем смог себя остановить. Он смотрел.

Генри закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Открыв глаза, посмотрел на Тони так пристально, словно видел его насквозь.  
— У них есть вишневый пирог в подсобке. Я мог бы заставить их тебе его принести.

Тони пропустил предложение мимо ушей, больше впечатлившись тем, как Генри это выяснил.  
— Ты смог его _унюхать_?

— Да, — просто сказал Генри.

Наверное, именно так Генри выследил его на складе. Тони глянул на запекшуюся под ногтями и въевшуюся в ткань его джинсов грязь. Как же он, должно быть, для него воняет.

— Да, — согласился Генри, когда официантка снова оставила их после того, как принесла кофе и сообщила Тони, что его коктейль скоро будет готов. — Тебе бы не помешал душ.

— Выкуси, — огрызнулся Тони и тут же застыл, словно кролик под нарезающим над ним круги орлом, когда до него дошло, что же именно он сказал.

Раздался странный звук. Тони потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что Генри пытался сдержать смешок. Когда он поднял голову, на губах Генри не осталось и следа улыбки, но в глазах продолжали плясать искорки веселья.

Тони не стал упоминать о своем промахе и реакции на него Генри, но он обратил внимание на то, что Генри не притронулся к кофе.  
— Ты собираешься его пить?

Генри опустил взгляд, будто только сейчас вспомнил о своей чашке.  
— Нет.

У Тони пальцы ломило от желания вцепиться ими в чашку, но он держал их при себе. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Генри не подтолкнул ее в его сторону. Тони обвил пальцами ее теплые бока и вдохнул приятный аромат.

Когда прибыл коктейль, Тони постарался пить его маленькими глоточками, не желая заканчивать до того, как принесут еду, и продолжил обнимать ладонями чашку с кофе. Было трудно заставить себя растягивать напиток — он привык сражаться за все, что имел, выучив на собственном горьком опыте, что оставлять что-то на потом — значит дать повод напасть и ограбить. Он не привык, чтобы кто-то давал ему что-то просто так, даже если это всего лишь чашка кофе, чтобы согреть его замерзшие пальцы.

— Чего ты хочешь? — снова спросил Тони, надеясь, что теперь Генри, наконец, скажет правду.

Генри поднял бровь.  
— Сказал же, поговорить.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты знаешь обо мне то, что не знает ни одна живая душа.

От этих слов сердце Тони забилось быстрее. Не похоже было, чтобы Генри видел в нем угрозу, и все же Тони каким-то образом знал, если бы он действительно представлял угрозу для вампира, тот бы не задумываясь его убил. Закон улиц, закон джунглей.

— Я никому не скажу, — выпалил Тони.

Генри посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

Тони пожал плечами.  
— Да кто мне поверит?

Официантка поставила перед Тони тарелку, спросила не нужно ли им еще что-нибудь и, облегченно вздохнув, поспешно удалилась, словно почувствовала в Генри опасного хищника. Рассудив, что если ему и суждено умереть сегодня, то хотя бы на полный желудок, Тони набросился на еду. Подняв взгляд, увидел, что Генри смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Что? — спросил Тони с полным ртом картошки.

— Не знаю, что чувствовать — восхищение или ужас.

— Из-за чего? — Тони запихнул в рот еще картошки, просто чтобы позлить.

— Из-за того, что ты до сих пор не подавился.

— У меня рвотный рефлекс вообще отсутствует, — заявил Тони, запрещая себе испытывать стыд из-за того, чем ему приходилось заниматься, чтобы выжить, но и не стесняясь использовать это, чтобы заставить Генри чувствовать неловкость. — Хочешь покажу?

Генри выгнул бровь. Интересно, а у Тони так получится?

— Я хочу просто поговорить, — повторил Генри с большим терпением, чем ожидал от него Тони. — К тому же, я не занимаюсь сексом с детьми.

— Я не ребенок! — тут же взвился Тони. — Мне семнадцать, — солгал он.

— Скорее четырнадцать.

— Пятнадцать, — признался Тони с раздражением от того, что ему дали так мало, хотя на улице чем моложе ты выглядишь, тем больше у тебя денег и клиентов.

— Ешь свой бургер, — сказал Генри и усмехнулся, будто знал, что теперь Тони разрывало между желанием действительно съесть его, как ему того и хотелось, и оттолкнуть подальше просто из чувства противоречия.

— Так и собирался сделать, — буркнул Тони и гневно вгрызся в бургер.

Несколько минут Тони молча жевал.  
— А что насчет того парня? — на этот раз, перед тем как начать говорить, он сначала проглотил. — С той ночи.

— А что насчет него?

— Ты сказал, что я единственный живой, кто знает о… — Тони взмахнул рукой.

— Возможно, я убил его.

— Ты сказал, что не убиваешь, — напомнил Тони, будто заверениям Генри можно было верить.

— Возможно, он меня выбесил.

Тони фыркнул.  
— Меня же ты пока не убил. — А он _старался_ его выбесить. Ничего не мог поделать, это была непроизвольная реакция.

— Ключевое слово, — произнес Генри сухо. — “Пока”.

Тони широко ухмыльнулся, не впечатленный, и вновь откусил бургер.

~*~*~*~

В следующий раз Тони встретил Генри спустя две ночи, хотя и чувствовал все это время, как кто-то следит за ним, наблюдает. Генри впихнул ему в руки исходящий паром стаканчик кофе. Пальцы у Тони так замерзли, сколько бы он ни дышал на них и ни прятал под курткой, что с трудом смогли обхватить стаканчик.

— Скоро снег пойдет, — сообщил Генри.

Тони взглянул на чистейшее небо и сделал глоток… горячего шоколада. Вместо того чтобы высказаться по поводу напитка, он спросил:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?

Генри лишь поднял бровь. Тони это уже начинало доставать.

— Он отпугивает клиентов, — шепотом пожаловался Мэтти, но Тони был уверен, Генри все равно его услышал. Парень не отрывал глаз от земли, избегая в открытую смотреть на Генри. Даже Мэтти чувствовал в нем хищника.

Когда Тони повернулся к Генри сказать, что тот и правда распугивает клиентов, его уже и след простыл.

— Он двигается слишком тихо, — озвучил Мэтти мысли Тони.

Ночью, когда Тони вернулся на склад, его голову и плечи покрывал начавший падать снег. На месте, которое он застолбил для себя, его дожидалось толстое, пушистое аккуратно сложенное одеяло. Удивляло не само наличие теплого одеяла (кто ж знал, что вампиры бывают такими наседками?), сколько тот факт, что оно до сих пор там лежало. Тони чувствовал алчные взгляды из темноты и не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, что же такого сказал или сделал Генри, что никто не рискнул украсть эту ценность, пока рядом не было никого, чтобы ее охранять.

~*~

Генри стал появляться чаще. Обычно он приносил Тони горячий напиток, иногда еще что-нибудь из еды — сэндвич, Биг Мак, кусок пиццы. Задерживался лишь для того, чтобы перекинуться парой слов и убедиться, что Тони в порядке, затем исчезал в ночи. Пару раз водил Тони на горячий обед в ту забегаловку, и они разговаривали.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спросил однажды Тони. — В смысле зарабатываешь на жизнь.

— Я пишу, — ответил Генри, наблюдая, как Тони перебирает в пальцах сахарные пакетики. — В этом десятилетии, по крайней мере.

— Пишешь, типа, что, рассказы?

— Да, Тони, рассказы.

— Что за рассказы? — с любопытством продолжил допытываться Тони.

— Художественная литература.

Тони закатил глаза.  
— Что за литература? — когда Генри не ответил, он начал выдвигать предположения. — Детектив? Научная фантастика? Нет, знаю, те фэнтези-книжки про сверхъестественное, вампиры там, оборотни. Эй, а оборотни тоже существуют? — прошептал Тони, наклонившись через стол.

И широко ухмыльнулся, когда лицо Генри приобрело совершенно _не_ веселое выражение.  
— Ладно, оставим эту тему до следующего раза. Так что, ну давай, скажи мне! Все не может быть настолько плохо, верно? То есть, ну, любовный роман?

Когда Генри ничего не сказал, Тони произнес:  
— Не может быть.

Когда Генри _и на это_ ничего не сказал, Тони продолжил:  
— Да ладно, серьезно? Никогда бы не догадался.

— В этом и смысл, — ответил Генри, игнорируя широкую лыбу на лице Тони.

~*~

Порез на губе расходился каждый раз, когда Тони говорил или пытался улыбнуться, ребра жутко болели в тех местах, где повстречались со стальными носами ботинок. Боль раздражала, но больше всего бесил тот факт, что он из-за этого терял клиентов. И как будто мало было унижения, объявился Генри.

В его глазах зажглось настоящее пламя, когда, вытянув руку, он схватил Тони за подбородок и аккуратно повернул его лицо, чтобы как следует рассмотреть порез и синяки.  
— Что случилось? — прорычал он.

За спиной Тони захныкал Мэтти. Тони тоже хотелось. Но вместо этого он отстранился и сказал:  
— Все в порядке, Генри.

— Скажи, что случилось, — приказал Генри, пристально глядя ему в глаза, словно мог принудить его говорить.

Тони закатил глаза.  
— Я оказался не в то время не в том месте.

— Где?

— Прошлой ночью у ИМКА*. — Тони ходил туда мыться время от времени. В этот раз к нему пристали несколько парней, угрожая пустить по кругу. Тони ничего не имел против секса, даже групповухи, но только если ему за это платили. Он вырвался от них, но не без потерь. И ему так и не удалось помыться, что бесило гораздо больше синяков и порезов.

— Кто это сделал?

— Генри…

— Тони, — оборвал его Генри обманчиво спокойным голосом. — Пожалуйста, скажи, кто это сделал, чтобы я смог убедиться, что они никогда не сделают этого снова.

Тони хотелось, очень хотелось рассказать, позволить Генри разобраться с его проблемой. Но он напомнил себе, что оказался на улице, потому что никому нельзя доверять, даже людям, которые должны были заботиться о тебе и любить.  
— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — ответил он.

Генри кивнул, словно ожидал такого ответа. Наклонился и обнюхал Тони, скользнув рукой ему под куртку, осторожно ощупал ребра.  
— В двух трещины, — вынес он вердикт.

Тони выругался, когда бок опалило острой болью.  
— Спасибо, кэп.

Генри отстранился, затем отдал принесенный стаканчик Мэтти. Мэтти взял его трясущейся рукой.

— Очень по-взрослому, Генри, — буркнул Тони вслед удаляющемуся Генри.

Мэтти протянул ему стаканчик.  
— Эм, будешь?

— Нет, — отказался Тони, глядя, как трясется Мэтти под своей тонкой курточкой. — Тебе он нужнее, чем мне.

~*~

— Ты убил их? — спросил Тони, когда в следующий раз увидел Генри.

— Кого? — Генри отдал принесенные стаканчики: один — Тони, второй — Мэтти.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, — одним глазом Тони поглядывал на улицу, вторым на Генри. — Я знаю, что ты пошел искать их, тех парней.

— Я не убиваю людей, — напомнил Генри.

— Если только они тебя не выбесят, — поправил его Тони, глотнув горячего шоколада, стараясь не показывать, насколько он ему на самом деле признателен.

Мэтти держался за свой стаканчик так, словно боялся из него пить.  
— Пей, пока не остыло, — мягко подтолкнул его Тони.

— Идем со мной, — объявил Генри властно, затем развернулся и пошел прочь.

— Я вообще-то работаю, — Тони не стал повышать голос, зная, что Генри и так его прекрасно слышит.

— Я заплачу тебе за потраченное время.

Тони расплылся в улыбке, услышав в его голосе раздражение. Он пошел было за Генри, но потом спросил себя, что он делает? Почему идет за Генри всякий раз, когда тот просит? С другой стороны, почему он должен отказываться от легких денег? У него есть возможность пообщаться с Генри, сидя в теплой забегаловке, поедая свой бесплатный обед, и ему за это еще и платят. Где же подвох?

Тони ускорил шаг, догоняя Генри. Проводив открытым ртом забегаловку, которую они прошли мимо, он указал на нее стаканчиком, что держал в руке.  
— Мы что, не зайдем?

— Нет.

— Ты же не заставишь меня опознавать тела, да? — пошутил Тони. Отчасти.

— Тебе не нужно их опознавать, нет.

Что совсем не успокаивало.

— Ты ведь не убил их, верно?

— Нет, — ответил Генри, и Тони ему поверил. — Но уверен, они об этом мечтали, — добавил он.

От тона его голоса Тони пробрала дрожь. Он знать не желал, что бы это могло значить. Как и думать о том, _почему_ Генри сделал то, что сделал, что бы это ни было.

Наконец, они подошли к многоэтажному жилому дому. Генри провел его через парадную дверь. Задержался, чтобы поприветствовать охранника на проходной.  
— Грег, это мой друг Тони. Он будет иногда приходить ко мне в гости. Впустишь его, если меня не окажется дома?

— Конечно, мистер Фицрой, — вежливо ответил Грег, хотя Тони видел в его глазах недоумение.

Фицрой, подумал про себя Тони. Генри Фицрой. Генри раскрыл ему свое имя, место жительства, кем являлся. Зачем ему это делать, задавался вопросом Тони, молча следуя за ним к лифту. Не сказал ни слова, пока они поднимались на четырнадцатый этаж, затем прошли по коридору и зашли в квартиру.

— Так что я здесь делаю? — нервно спросил Тони, оглядывая обставленное со вкусом, но без излишней вычурности помещение. — Передумал насчет секса со мной?

— Нет, — не повелся на провокацию Генри. — Я закажу ужин, а ты примешь душ.

Тони прошел за Генри в гостевую ванную. Обнаружил там чистые полотенца и сменную одежду из секонд-хэнда.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в милосердии, — заявил Тони, внезапно испытав потрясение от щедрости Генри.

Генри поднял свою бесячую бровь.  
— Ты позволяешь мне платить за разговоры с тобой, но отказываешься принять душ там, где на тебя не смогут напасть и побить?

Когда Генри преподнес это так, Тони почувствовал себя глупо, но брать деньги за разговоры было работой, а это… это было чем-то другим, о чем Тони не хотел задумываться всерьез. Ты не возражал против напитков, напомнил ему предательский мозг. И еды, и одеяла.

— Прими душ, Тони, — сказал Генри, затем вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Вытянув руку, Тони коснулся джинсов. Ношенные, но не сносившиеся. Без дыр и потертостей, но и не новые, чтобы привлекать к нему внимание на улице. Если у тебя есть что-то хорошее, всегда найдется тот, кто захочет это отобрать.

Отодвинув занавеску, Тони включил воду. Снял одежду, почти чувствуя стыд за то, что дал ей коснуться чистого пола. Залез в ванну и задернул занавеску. Встал под струи, позволяя воде литься, стекать по коже, смывая грязь и тревоги. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему удавалось принять душ не торопясь, не опасаясь, что кто-нибудь проберется, чтобы украсть одежду или просто побить его, пока он беззащитен.

Открыв бутылку шампуня, понюхал перед тем, как нанести на волосы. Бутылка была полной — либо стояла тут для вида, либо Генри купил ее специально для него. От мысли, что вампир заботился о нем больше, чем собственные родители, запекло глаза. Стряхнув накатившую меланхолию, Тони решительно намылил волосы.

~*~

Едва Тони вышел из ванной, одетый в оставленную для него чистую одежду, в нос ударил аромат еды.

— Вовремя, — глянув на него, Генри поставил тарелку на кофейный столик. — Еду доставили. Надеюсь, тебе нравится китайская кухня.

— Китайская подойдет, — заверил его Тони, подходя ближе.

— Садись, — Генри указал на кожаный диван.

— А ты будешь есть? — спросил Тони, располагаясь.

— Я не ем обычную еду, — ответил Генри, опускаясь рядом.

— Оу. Я же не съем столько!

Генри фыркнул, чего Тони не ожидал от него совершенно. Он был слишком… правильным. Для вампира, который приносил ему горячие напитки и побил парней, что побили _его_.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Генри. — Может, включишь телевизор и выберешь что-нибудь интересное для просмотра.

Тони взял протянутый пульт, нажал кнопку включения, пролистав каналы, остановился на _Айронсайде_. Тони обожал сериалы и фильмы, особенно старое черно-белое кино. Когда он был моложе, мечтал о том, чтобы стать режиссером. Больше он старался не размышлять о таких вещах.

Положив себе на тарелку еды, Тони погрузился в наблюдение за игрой Рэймонда Бёрра.

Когда он проснулся, вовсю светило солнце. Он лежал на диване, укрытый наброшенным сверху одеялом. Тони поверить не мог, что уснул у Генри на диване. Последнее, что он помнил, как переключил на канал, показывающий классическое кино, и спросил Генри, носил ли тот когда-нибудь такие же наряды.

Тони огляделся, Генри нигде не было. Конечно, не было, напомнил он себе. Хотя они никогда и не говорили этого вслух, Генри был вампиром. Созданием ночи. Поднявшись, Тони свернул одеяло и перекинул его через спинку.

На подлокотнике лежала чистая куртка. Теплее, чем его джинсовка, и тоже ношенная. Лишь из чувства противоречия Тони оставил ее лежать там, отправившись на поиски своей куртенки. Просунул голову в ванную, явно прибранную после его душа. Мокрые полотенца исчезли, как и грязная одежда.

Генри проверил карманы и оставил их содержимое возле раковины: мятный леденец, ключи от дома, в который он никогда не вернется, пара мятых банкнот. Тони пересчитал деньги — все на месте, плюс то, что Генри был ему должен за прошедшую ночь. Тони чувствовал вину за то, что берет деньги после того, как получил душ, чистую одежду и горячую еду, но не настолько, чтобы их не брать.

Раз уж зашел в ванную, Тони облегчился и умылся в раковине. Это, по крайней мере, было ему знакомо — он умывался в туалетах такого количества ресторанов и заправок, что и не счесть. Выйдя из ванной, Тони поддался искушению обследовать квартиру. Он обнаружил гостевую спальню и еще одну комнату за закрытой дверью. Подергал ручку: заперто. Наверное, комната Генри. Пошел дальше и нашел безупречно чистую кухню, словно на ней никогда не готовили, и кабинет. Тони осторожно перешагнул порог. Повсюду были полки, заставленные книгами, не все из которых были напечатаны в этом веке. Подойдя ближе, Тони всмотрелся в заголовки. Он обнаружил секцию, состоящую где-то из дюжины низкопробных любовных романов авторства Элизабет Фицрой.

Фицрой, подумал Тони. Фамилия Генри. Выбрав одну из книг, он прочел рекламную аннотацию. Фото не было, но судя по описанию, это была отцензурированная женская версия Генри. Широко улыбаясь, Тони раскрыл книгу и начал читать на первой попавшейся странице. Усмехнулся, представив, как Генри сидит за столом и пишет о трепещущих грудях.

Он хотел было вернуть книгу на место, но передумал. Вместо этого положил ее в центр бювара на рабочем столе так, чтобы Генри наверняка заметил. Он и так, наверное, поймет благодаря своим необычным способностям, что Тони был у него в кабинете, но почему-то хотелось, чтобы Генри знал, что он видел книги.

По дороге к выходу Тони схватил куртку с подлокотника дивана.

~*~*~*~

— Как ты узнал, что не стоит покупать новую одежду? Для меня, я имею в виду, — спросил Тони, наслаждаясь витающими в ресторане ароматами.

— У меня много опыта в том, как сливаться с толпой, — ответил Генри.

Тони ковырялся в своей пасте. Сегодня Генри отвел его в итальянский ресторан.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Больше, чем тебе. Доедай свой ужин.

Тони не отпускало любопытство, поэтому на следующий день он отправился в публичную библиотеку. Его одежда все еще была достаточно чистой, чтобы его пропустили без проблем. Тони не знал точно, зачем сюда пришел. Каковы шансы, что в библиотеке найдется что-нибудь о Генри, если это вообще его настоящее имя? Он подошел к одной из сотрудниц, чтобы попросить помощи в поисках информации по “Генри Фицрою”.

Ее лицо тут же загорелось интересом.  
— О! Внебрачный сын короля Генриха VIII, — произнесла она и отвернулась, не заметив шокированного выражения на лице Тони. — Делаешь доклад для школы?

— Что-то типа того, — Тони пошел за ней вдоль стеллажей.

~*~

Когда Тони встретил Генри снова, он нервничал. Информация, которую он узнал в библиотеке о Генри Фицрое, не шла из головы. Он не думал, что найдет хоть что-нибудь, и теперь, когда нашел, чувствовал вину за то, что действовал у Генри за спиной. Он не мог перестать пялиться на его лицо и тут же отводить глаза, стоило Генри бросить на него взгляд.

— Что не так? — спросил Генри.

Тони сгорбил плечи, защищаясь.  
— Ничего.

— Что-то, — возразил Генри, но не стал давить.

Наконец Тони спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь, когда на кого-то сердишься?

— Отрываю ему руку и стучу ей ему по голове, — тут же ответил Генри.

У Тони чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло, но затем он увидел, как губы Генри кривит улыбка.  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул он.

— Что ты натворил, что я должен на тебя сердиться?

— Я… пошел в библиотеку, — признался Тони. — Искал информацию. О Генри Фицрое. Клянусь, я не думал, что что-нибудь найду, но…

— Нашел.

— Прости. Мне не следовало…

— Не следовало. В следующий раз, если захочешь что-нибудь узнать, просто спроси.

— И ты ответишь?

— Возможно. Если буду не против поделиться информацией. Мы оба имеем право на неприкосновенность личной жизни, Тони.

Тони кивнул.  
— Если тебя это утешит, про Элизабет Фицрой я тоже информацию искал.

— Заткнись, Тони.

Тони широко улыбнулся.

~*~

Пару ночей спустя Тони обнаружил Мэтти на их перекрестке неловко жмущимся в своей куртке.

— Новая куртка, — заметил он. — Выглядит теплой.

Мэтти занервничал еще сильнее. Тони решил, он боится, что Тони попытается ее украсть. Закон улиц: если у кого-то есть то, что тебе нужно, — забери это.

— Твой друг дал ее мне, — ответил Мэтти. — Я не хотел ее брать, но он такой страшный.

Так вот в чем дело. Тони кивнул. Генри может быть очень страшным. Он похлопал Мэтти по плечу.  
— Громко лает да не кусает, — успокоил его он.

Хотелось бы верить собственным словам, но Тони видел лицо Генри, когда Тони побили. Тогда он понял, что кусает Генри очень больно.

Мэтти вытащил руку из кармана.  
— Он просил передать тебе это.

— Ээ, спасибо, — взяв протянутую пачку презервативов, Тони запихнул ее себе в карман. Интересно, почему Генри решил дать их ему.

— Зачем презервативы? — спросил Тони, сидя у Генри на диване. Он ел суп с сэндвичем (и уже положил глаз на пирог), которые заказал ему Генри, пока он был в душе; на заднем фоне бубнил телевизор.

— Хочу, чтобы ты был защищен, — ответил Генри, хмурясь на страницу своего последнего романа, над вычиткой которого сейчас работал.

— Я защищен, — возразил Тони. Так и было. В основном. Иногда кондомы заканчивались, а денег на новые не было.

Генри не ответил.

— С чего это ты вдруг?

Генри снова промолчал, но Тони ждал ответа. Наконец, Генри вздохнул и опустил страницу, которую читал.

— Мэтти болен.

Тони потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать услышанное, потому что какое Мэтти имел ко всему этому отношение? Разве что Мэтти был болен, и Генри хотел, чтобы Тони предохранялся.

— Серьезно болен?

— Очень. Он скоро умрет.

Тони уронил остатки сэндвича на тарелку, внезапно потеряв аппетит. Они с Мэтти не были друзьями; на улице не бывает друзей. Максимум, знакомые; просто два бездомных ребенка с одного перекрестка. Он ничего не знал о Мэтти, даже настоящее ли это имя. И все же почувствовал глубокую печаль от мысли, что Мэтти болен, умирает. Тони винил Генри и его появление в своей жизни за то, что теперь ему было не все равно.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я почувствовал исходящий от него запах болезни.

— Ты мог ошибиться.

Генри не ответил, но Тони знал, Генри не ошибался. Отпихнув тарелку и откинувшись на диван, Тони уставился невидящими глазами на экран телевизора.

— Пользуйся презервативами, — попросил Генри. — Пожалуйста. И чистыми иглами. Если не сможешь получить их в клинике, скажи мне. Я достану их для тебя.

Тони дернулся от этих слов. Он понятия не имел, что Генри знает о том, что он принимает наркотики.  
— И ты не собираешься уговаривать меня перестать?

— А это поможет?

Нет. Даже если бы он захотел, скорее всего, было уже поздно. Невозможно выжить на улице, находясь в трезвом уме и ясном рассудке. Всегда было что-то, что хотелось забыть: либо то, от чего ты бежал, либо то, что нашел там, куда прибежал. Хотя, если честно, с тех пор, как Тони встретил Генри, он стал употреблять гораздо меньше. Он не был уверен, как именно его характеризует то, что появившийся в его жизни вампир заставил ее казаться не такой отсосной. Ха, отсосной!

И только когда Тони покинул квартиру Генри следующим утром, до него дошло — Генри о нем заботился. Тони не являлся для него благотворительным проектом, потому что он не пытался его исправить, изменить, просто был рядом, угощая горячими напитками и едой… был тем, с кем можно поговорить. Было приятно знать, что есть кто-то, кому не все равно, что с ним станет. И все же Тони не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, а что от всего этого получат Генри и почему для своей заботы он выбрал именно его?

~*~

Когда похолодало еще сильнее, Генри начал настаивать, чтобы Тони приходил к нему принимать душ чаще, что так же означало теплую еду и ночь у него на диване, вместо улицы, где, несмотря на подаренное Генри одеяло (пусть Тони никогда об этом не спрашивал, а Генри не говорил), Тони продрожал бы всю ночь, неспособный уснуть из-за холода.

Тем не менее, он старался не наведываться к Генри слишком часто, не желая привыкать. Стоило начать рассчитывать на щедрость Генри, полагаться на нее, как она могла тут же исчезнуть. Эта мысль заставила Тони понять, как сильно он будет скучать по Генри, если подобное произойдет. Не только по душу и просмотру телевизора, но и по самому Генри.

— Ты какой-то тихий в последнее время, — заметил Генри однажды.

— Просто думаю, — ответил Тони, — как быстро можно лишиться чего-нибудь. — Полный желудок и тепло квартиры заставляли чувствовать себя сонным и расслабленным, а оттого более откровенным, чем обычно.

— Думаешь о Мэтти? — спросил Генри.

Тони не стал его поправлять.

Генри отвлек его пирогом и расспросами о фильме, который они смотрели вполглаза. Следующие десять минут Тони потратил, рассказывая Генри о том, как режиссер снял определенную сцену, чтобы подвести к кульминации фильма. Они видели фильм — точнее его кусочки и обрывки — уже несколько раз, но Генри никогда не жаловался, когда Тони, листая каналы, каждый раз останавливался, наткнувшись на него.

— Могу я прочесть одну из твоих книг? — спросил Тони следующим вечером.

— Не знаю, — ответил Генри рассеянно, зачеркивая то, что написал ранее, и делая пометки на полях. — Можешь?

Тони закатил глаза.  
— Можно мне? Ваше величество, — добавил он просто, чтобы поумничать, чем заработал взгляд Генри.

— Они могут показаться тебе скучными, — заметил Генри без злости и осуждения.

— Не знаю, — сказал Тони. — В моей работе не часто встретишь трепещущие груди.

Генри улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, лучше будет выбрать что-нибудь из последнего. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы научиться.

Тони театрально распахнул рот, хватая воздух.  
— Хочешь сказать, что не был идеальным с самого начала?

~*~

Три ночи спустя Тони обнаружил Генри с пулевым ранением. Была очередь Генри навещать его, и когда он не появился в привычное время, Тони решил сначала, что тот забыл или занят. Было легко поверить, что про него могли забыть или что Генри смог найти себе занятие получше, чем зависать в его компании. Но чем позже становилось, тем сильнее Тони волновался. Потому что Генри не походил на человека, который стал бы так поступать. Даже если учесть что технически был не человеком, а вампиром.

Наконец, Тони устал ждать (его хмурое лицо все равно отпугивало клиентов) и направился к Генри домой. Грег был не в восторге от его появления, но впустил без препятствий. Дверь открылась, едва Тони постучал, но он не решался войти.

— Эм, ждешь кого-то? — спросил он, оглядывая темно-синий халат и парные к нему домашние штаны. И то, и другое нетренированному глазу Тони показалось шелковым.

— Нет, — ответил Генри. Зарождающаяся было ухмылка превратилась в гримасу. — Входи.

— Ты всегда так двери открываешь? — спросил Тони, проходя внутрь.

— Я знал, что это ты.

— О, — Тони все никак не мог привыкнуть, что Генри различает запахи лучше, чем дворняжка, что была у него в детстве.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в голосе не было злости.

— Я беспокоился о тебе, — честно признался Тони, наблюдая, как Генри прошел к дивану и опустился на него с меньшей, чем обычно, грацией. Определенно, он не зря волновался.

— Прости, я не смог сегодня прийти.

— Что случилось? — спросил Тони, осторожно присаживаясь на край дивана, все еще беспокоясь, сам не зная почему. Генри вел себя странно.

— Появились кое-какие дела.

Первой реакцией была боль. Он знал, что не был важен для Генри настолько, чтобы стоять в его жизни на первом месте. Он не был настолько важен для собственной матери, так почему должен?.. Тони отвлекся от жалости к себе, заметив у Генри вокруг глаз напряженные морщинки. 

— Какие?

— Какие? — повторил Генри, хмурясь.

— Какие дела?

Генри неуклюже сдвинулся на диване, оберегая правую сторону. Тони потянулся к вороту его халата, но Генри перехватил его запястье, не дав прикоснуться. 

— Дай посмотреть, — попросил Тони мягко.

— Ерунда.

— Позволь мне решать.

Генри закатил глаза, но выпустил руку Тони, давая возможность отодвинуть ворот в сторону. Рана была обработана, но она явно осталась от пули.

— Тебя подстрелили, — озвучил Тони очевидное. — Это сегодня произошло?

— Да, — ответил Генри, высвободив ткань из его пальцев и прикрыв ей рану. — Уже заживает.

Рана выглядела так, будто ей несколько дней, а не часов.  
— Больно?

— Конечно, больно, черт побери! Меня подстрелили!

Тони закусил губу, сдерживая смех.

— Что? — смутился Генри.

— Ничего. Просто, ну, ты же вампир. Думал, ты будешь, не знаю, более стойким. 

— Давай я тебя подстрелю, и посмотрим, насколько стойким окажешься ты? — предложил Генри.

Тут уже Тони не смог сдержать смеха.  
— Надо запомнить, — произнес он, когда смог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы говорить. — Если Генри подстрелить, он становится капризным.

— Я не капризный. Я…

— Ты что?..

Генри не ответил, так что Тони попытался догадаться сам. Генри был вампиром с очень крутой способностью исцеляться, но исцеление, скорее всего, требовало ресурсов, которые в обычном состоянии тело использовало для других целей, таких как ходьба, например, или обращение в летучую мышь. (Кстати, надо будет спросить Генри, умеет ли он это делать). Потраченные ресурсы необходимо восполнить. И в случае Генри это значит, что ему нужна кровь.

— Голоден, — заключил Тони. Видимо, голодный Генри тоже становился капризным, но Тони еще не все мозги потерял, чтобы сказать об этом вслух. — Тебе нужна кровь.

— Я в порядке. Найду что-нибудь позже.

— Не смеши меня. Она нужна тебе сейчас, а я как раз тут. Можешь взять мою.

Тони не знал, кто из них двоих удивился больше.  
— Не всю, конечно. Чуточку.

Улыбнувшись, Генри коснулся его плеча.  
— Спасибо, Тони. Я ценю твое предложение, но тебе она нужнее, чем мне.

— Что, моя кровь недостаточно хороша? — спросил Тони, беспокоясь, что это действительно так.

— Твоя кровь хороша. Более чем. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты решил, будто я жду этого от тебя…

— Ты ничего от меня не ждешь, — пришло внезапное осознание. — И тебя это устраивает? Односторонние отношения, в которых ты отдаешь и отдаешь, и ничего не получаешь взамен?

— Это неправда. Уже тот факт, что ты предлагаешь… 

Тони скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я не просто предлагаю, — возразил он упрямо.

— Ладно, — согласился Генри спустя несколько долгих мгновений, в течение которых внимательно разглядывал Тони.

Теперь, когда предложение было принято, Тони разрывало между желанием облегченно вздохнуть и отозвать его назад. Но он не хотел, чтобы Генри понял, что он не был уверен, удастся ли его уговорить, или что начал нервничать из-за того, что должно было произойти дальше.

— Что, эм, что надо делать?

— Сними куртку.

Стянув куртку, Тони бросил ее на подлокотник дивана. Затем вцепился пальцами в колени, стараясь скрыть дрожь.

— Расслабься, — попросил Генри, но Тони не мог. Даже когда Генри обнял его рукой за плечи и притянул к себе, целуя в висок. — Ты не обязан это делать.

— Я хочу.

— Хорошо. Больно не будет, обещаю.

Генри осторожно закатал его рукав. Поднял руку и прижался губами к запястью.

— А ты не… ну, знаешь, из шеи? — спросил Тони пересохшими губами.

— Нет. Очень легко взять слишком много.

— И убить?

— Или обратить.

— Ты не хочешь никого обращать?

— Все очень сложно, — ответил Генри, и затем так аккуратно, как только мог, прокусил кожу клыками.

Было больно, но не больнее, чем от иглы, которой он вкалывал себе дозу. И так же быстро, как появилась, боль исчезла, уступая место приятному напряжению, от запястья устремившемуся прямиком в пах. Генри пообещал, что больно не будет, но к такому его не подготовил.

Тони застонал, когда член начал твердеть, упираясь в ширинку. Закусил губу и вдавил ногти в ладонь, пытаясь сдержать реакцию на ощущения, что зарождал внутри него укус. Бесполезно. Он стонал и извивался на диване, затем сдался и сжал себя через джинсы.

Когда Тони пришел в себя, Генри зализывал места проколов. Он наблюдал, как от действий вампира кровь останавливается и начинают затягиваться ранки. И покраснел, когда Генри поднял на него взгляд.

И просто сказал:  
— Спасибо, Тони.

Тони кивнул.

— Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, — добавил он как ни в чем не бывало.

Тони пулей рванул в ванную.

~*~*~*~

Тони не избегал Генри, совсем нет. Сложно избегать того, кто продолжает появляться, принося с собой горячие напитки и еду, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. И того, кто сможет выследить тебя, если решишь сменить перекресток. Хотя Тони обязательно бы попробовал, если бы не Мэтти. Болезнь зашла так далеко, что даже он начал замечать ее признаки.

— Это естественная реакция на укус, — сказал ему Генри. Может и так, но она кардинально поменяла его взгляд на мир. Он был проституткой, секс был его работой, но сам он редко получал от него удовольствие. Он шел с клиентом не потому, что тот был милым и сексуально привлекательным (на деле, большинство клиентов были как раз полной противоположностью), так что шансов возбудиться было очень мало. К тому же, большинству клиентов плевать было, кончил он или нет.

Иногда Тони помогал себе рукой, но с его искаженным взглядом на секс он не особо стремился к разрядке. То, что он кончил от укуса Генри, очень смущало.

Тони настолько затерялся в мыслях, что когда пришел на их перекресток, не сразу заметил, что Мэтти там не было. Тони бросил взгляд на принесенный с собой пакет из Макдональдса — чизбургер, картофель фри и горячий шоколад — и стал ждать появления Мэтти. Два часа спустя, после того, как отказал нескольким клиентам и проводил взглядом пару постоянных визитеров Мэтти, Тони начал не на шутку волноваться. 

С пакетом из Макдональдса в руке (холодная еда лучше, чем ничего) Тони направился к последнему известному ему месту ночевки Мэтти. Мэтти там не оказалось, и никто, кого бы он ни спрашивал, не знал, куда он ушел, — или так ему говорили. Тони вывалился из здания и задрожал, когда ледяной ветер коснулся покрытой холодным потом кожи.

Генри вышел из темноты, и Тони с благодарностью бросился ему в объятия.  
— Генри! Мэтти пропал.

— Он не пропал, — тихо сказал Генри, ласково касаясь лица Тони.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — а затем его накрыло пониманием. — Нет.

— Мне жаль.

— Нет, — снова повторил Тони. Уронив пакет с остывшей едой, обвил Генри руками. Забыв о смущении и неловкости, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и заплакал.

Генри обнял его в ответ и позволил излить слезами свое горе. Затем усадил в свой БМВ и отвез к себе домой. Отвел в душ, чтобы согреть и отмыть, и Тони воспользовался этой возможностью спрятать слезы в стекающей по лицу воде. Он надел найденные в ящике гостевой спальни футболку и пару пижамных штанов, затем лег на диван, положив голову Генри на колени.

Генри перебирал его волосы, которые он отрастил достаточно, чтобы за ними можно было спрятаться. Впервые за, казалось, целую вечность Тони чувствовал себя моложе своих пятнадцати лет, а не намного-намного старше.

Ближе к рассвету Генри уложил его на кровать в гостевой спальне, взяв обещание увидеть снова, когда солнце сядет. Тони не думал, что сможет уснуть, но отключился сразу, как только голова коснулась подушки. Солнце все еще светило, когда он проснулся с головной болью из-за пролитых прошлой ночью слез.

Тони принял душ еще раз, чтобы вымыть липкий туман из головы. Он испытывал вину за то, что тратит воду, но все еще чувствовал себя грязным, хоть и мылся только вчера. Казалось, будто грязь въелась в саму душу, но он все равно пытался отскрести ее с кожи.

Одевшись, Тони подумал о том, чтобы уйти. Но вместо этого, обшарив кухню, заварил себе чашку чая и, свернувшись на диване, стал ждать, когда проснется Генри. Тони поднял голову, услышав, как Генри отпер замок. Затем тот высунул голову сообщить, что собирается принять душ, и предложил заказать еды.

Тони не был голоден, но все равно кое-что заказал. В буфете дальше по улице готовили отличные супы, он решил, что сможет впихнуть в себя один из них. Взяв рукопись, Генри сел на диван рядом, пока Тони ел, а затем включил фильм.

На следующий вечер у Генри была назначена встреча с агентом.

— Можно мне пойти?

— На встречу? — удивился просьбе Генри. Тони сам ей удивился, но по какой-то причине ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, пока Генри не будет дома.

— Нет. Но я отведу тебя в любой ресторан, который выберешь, когда закончу, — предложил Генри вместо этого.

Тони выбрал место как можно дальше от того перекрестка, где они с Мэтти работали, и постарался не думать о том, собирается ли Генри найти кого-нибудь подкрепиться перед тем, как встречаться с ним.

Пару ночей спустя Тони подсчитал и понял, что провел у Генри дома пять ночей. Пять ночей подряд он спал в гостевой комнате, как полноправный гость, а не на диване, как делал раньше.

— Мне нужно уйти, — сказал он Генри, звуча при этом не очень убедительно. 

— Почему?

— Я не могу и дальше здесь оставаться, — он начинал привыкать к комфорту.

— Почему нет?

— Мне не нужна благотворительность! — его первая настоящая эмоция с тех пор, как Мэтти умер.

— Это не благотворительность, — возразил Генри спокойно, уверенно.

— Это она, — продолжал настаивать Тони. — Еда, одежда, теплая постель, и ты ничего не получаешь взамен.

— Я получаю твою компанию, — ответил Генри просто. — Мне нравится, когда ты здесь.

Эти слова, сказанные так искренне, вынудили Тони отступить. Бывает ли вампирам одиноко? И все же, этого ведь недостаточно, верно? Все не может быть так просто, так легко. Тони покачал головой.  
— Мне тоже нравится твоя компания, но она не может стоить всего, что ты для меня сделал.

— Ты не знаешь, — начал Генри медленно, словно силой заставлял себя выталкивать эти слова, — как приятно иметь кого-то, с кем не нужно скрывать, кем или чем ты являешься на самом деле.

Тони подумал о том, каково это — четыреста пятьдесят лет притворяться, скрываться, _сливаться с толпой_. Каково иметь кого-то, кто знает твои самые глубокие, самые темные секреты и все равно принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть. Это был поистине бесценный дар.

— На самом деле, думаю, что знаю, — ответил Тони.

**Author's Note:**

> *молодежная волонтерская организация


End file.
